It is often desirable to decorate clothing or other articles with designs that have various surfaces, such as designs that have a flocked surface such that the surface is fuzzy. Using flocked designs works well with clothes or other articles that are not meant to be stretched. To date, flocked designs have not been used with stretchable articles since the flock adhesive layer and, thus, the design, tends to permanently splits or cracks, sometimes without recovery, as the material is stretched. This is undesirable since the design becomes severely deformed. It is also undesirable since the flock fibers may become detached from the transfer or design, leaving permanent holes, voids, or gaps in the design. Another undesirable aspect of using flocked designs on stretchable articles is that the stretchable article may not reform to its original size and shape near the flocked design due to the adhesive used to keep the flocked design on the clothing or article.
Today's fashions are often characterized by stretchable materials, whether the stretchable material is a knitted material, nylon, polyester, elastic or other material. Thus, a wide market of clothing does not use flocked designs because of the undesirable characteristics associated therewith. What is needed is a flocked stretchable design or transfer that can be stretched with the clothing or other article that will reform to its original design without loss of design quality or adhesion or integrity of the image.